1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the gun locking protection and security field (Class 42/70) using thumbprint recognition technology (Class 356/71) as the primary method of access and security.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a tremendous problem with possessing a loaded weapon or gun, in a home or business, that allows only certain people to access the weapon or gun without restricting the defensive reaction time. The only prior gun locking mechanisms were all solely mechanical involving a key, slide chamber locking device or some form of mechanism that could cause enough of a delay that people would not be willing to use it in fear of the fact that they could not gain access to the weapon or gun the minute they need it.
The main purpose for any of the above mentioned devices was to provide safety and typically prevent children from having the ability of firing the gun accidentally. The public purchases or possesses weapons or guns to protect themselves, their family and their property. If the protective device used to keep the weapon or gun safe from unauthorized users or children prevents the protector or authorized user from being able to access the weapon or gun in time for protection purposes then why even have the gun.
I developed a device that would not restrict or reduce the defensive reaction time but still offer complete security or restrict access to children and unauthorized users of the weapon or gun. This invention will allow the public to protect themselves, their family and their property and at the same time keep the children safe.
The invention I refer to is a gun lock box. It will keep the gun or weapon safe from children and unauthorized users but allow for quick and easy access by the simple touch of a thumb. This invention is designed to save the lives of thousands of children that fall victim to accidental shootings and not to mention the people that have been unable to access a loaded gtm in time to defend themselves.
3. Objects and Advantages
The following statements are the objects and advantages of this invention. Starting off with the least important and ending with the most important advantages.
A) The use of the metal locking box enables the public to store the weapon or gun out in the open, on a dresser, a counter, by the bed or where ever they prefer to display the weapon without the fearing who would make notice of the weapon and be intimidated or in fear of the surroundings. PA1 B) The metal box will in no way, shape or form expose the identity of what is being stored inside the box. PA1 C) There will be several versions of the manufactured box which will allow one, several or many guns to be stored in one box with a varied amount of thumbprints to be recognized. PA1 D) The thumbprint recognition system and optical scanner will enable a certain number of thumbprints to be recognized and allow only those recognized access to the box. PA1 E) There will be a keypad next to the embedded optical scanner in the event that the thumbprint will not allow access. This is the secondary method of emergency access. The access time via the keypad is greatly slower than the thumbprint recognition system. That is why it is the secondary method not the primary method of accessing the box. PA1 F) This invention or method of securing a weapon or gun will greatly increase the defense reaction time allowing access to a weapon or gun much faster to the people that do use a prior mechanical method of securing the weapon PA1 G) The invention could save valuable seconds to even minutes in defensive reaction time which could inadvertently save the lives of potential victims of crimes. PA1 H) The invention will prevent children or unauthorized users from gaining access to the loaded weapon, therefore, once again saving lives.